ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Forever
''Sonic Forever ''is an American comic book series based on the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. More specifically, it is based on the incredibly odd Sonic Bible that lasted for quite some time. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - the main protagonist of the comic who is the self-proclaimed fastest thing alive and who has made it his life's goal to protect his home of Mobius. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - Sonic's child-like sidekick who was born with a birth defect that caused him to have two tails. On the bright side, his twin tails grant him the ability of flight. *'Sally Acorn' - a squirrel who is the princess of Mobius who allied herself with Sonic due to seeing him as the perfect person to help protect Mobius from its enemies. *'Johnny Lightfoot' - a rabbit that acts like a 1960s rebel, wearing leather jackets and constantly acting like a "bad boy." He also enjoys flirting with girls, though he rarely has any luck. *'Joe Sushi '- a very large walrus who is unable to speak English and instead grunts and makes noises that only certain people understand. He is also the strongest of the group. *'Tux' - an incredibly posh penguin that is a self-proclaimed "lover, not a fighter." Despite this, he is trained in fencing and is has an acute knowledge of pressure points. *'Porker Lewis '- a pig who speaks with a southern accent and who is an incredible engineer and mechanic, priding himself on his ability to create vehicles. *'Chirps' - a non-anthropomorphic bird that speaks in chirps that people seem to understand. He is also very intelligent and acts as if he is tough despite being a tiny bird. Supporting *'Knuckles the Echidna' - the protector of the floating Angel Island and the Master Emerald that lies within it. He is incredibly strong and intelligent but trusts people a little too easily. *'Amy Rose' - a pink hedgehog who is an incredibly big fan of Sonic, who she also has a crush on. She also wields a Piko Piko Hammer that she uses in combat. *'Ray the Flying Squirrel' - an incredibly light-hearted and optimistic fellow who is quite a goofball and enjoys making jokes. This usually annoys his partner, Mighty. *'Mighty the Armadillo' - Ray's partner who is very stern and serious-minded. He is Ray's complete opposite, being rather pessimistic and rarely speaking. *'Vector the Crocodile' - a would-be DJ who speaks like a gangster rapper. He has great respected and love of his friends, who he would do anything for. *'Charmy Bee '- a child who is incredibly hyperactive and scatterbrained. He gets bored easily and is constantly looking for something new to entertain himself. *'Espio the Chameleon' - constantly striving for perfection, Espio values his training above most other things. He is usually monotone, which makes it awkward when he tries to tell a joke. *'Bean the Dynamite '- a rambunctious and rebellious youth who enjoys going on about "fighting the establishment." Most are afraid of him due to his obsession with explosives. *'Bark the Polar Bear' - an incredibly quiet fighter who travels the land in search of ways to improve his skills. Despite this, he is usually shy and has trouble speaking to people. * Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo Robotnik' - an incredible genius with a robotic army of what he calls "Badniks" who is obsessed with conquering Mobius. He is also the reason that Sonic gained his abilities. **'Metal Sonic' - a creation of Robotnik's who was meant to be the perfect counter of Sonic. He enjoys gloating and is incredibly egotistical. **'Metal Knuckles '- a robotic duplicate of Knuckles meant to be a companion of Metal. He is unable to say full sentences and usually just repeats the last thing Metal said. **'Tails Doll' - another companion of Metal's who is meant to be a counter to Tails. He is mute and is incredibly clumsy, often tripping over his own feet. **'Eggrobo '- a robot designed to resemble Robotnik himself. He is a part of a series of robots but he is considered their unofficial leader due to being the only one that can speak. *'Fang the Sniper' - a treasure hunter who is incredibly egotistical and who is constantly attempting to get all the glory. Due to this, he clashes heads with most people. *'The Master Robots' **'Silver Sonic' - TBD **'Pig-Boar Mecha' - TBD **'Mecha Pig '- TBD **'Mecha Sea Lion' - TBD **'Goose Mecha '- TBD **'Antlion Mecha' - TBD *'Witchcart '- TBD **'Carrotia '- TBD **'Bearenger' - TBD **'Focke-Wolf' - TBD *'Battle Kukku Empire' **'Great Battle Kukku XV '- TBD **'Doctor Fukurokov '- TBD **'Battle Kukku XVI/Speedy '- TBD * Issues # Trivia * Category:Comics